Futurama: A Fixing Crew
by 4fireking
Summary: Trenna is a Drakaphes who meets a nineteenth century boy. Although they have no love at first sight feeling they do have a way of working together that works when they try getting close to Planet Express and make their own crew. (co-author narwhalpuppy).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama

 **I'm happy to have written this chapter. It was written by me and my coauthor narwhalpuppy and unless I slept in working on the chapters was finished in one day. Writing all these chapters wasn't done in just one day though. It took months in order to finish it and I'm happy it did because I didn't want to write a Futurama fanfiction where I would back out if you thought it was getting interesting.**

XXX

How do you react when you are an alien, father left you and your mother and your father, and when you finally find him after he gets remarried he says he hates you?

In the year 3005 the Planet Express crew would meet Trenna.

Why was Trenna walking into the Planet Express building? Planet Express was the lowest paying job in all of New New York; her lineage was Drakaphes who worked at low wages until they rose to becoming billionaires.

The inside of Planet Express was extremely noisy which may had to do with the crew. She could hear a woman's voice as she was telling someone named Fry it wasn't okay to try doing Scruffy's job.

The closer it seemed she was getting the more the stories about this Fry's life was being mentioned by both the obvious woman's voice and the one called Fry himself. Trenna found them but not before seeing a real delivery ship. Green on her planet was the most beautiful because it signified spirit.

What Trenna didn't know while daydreaming about the ship being a dragon with a unicorn horn flying over rainbows and flying through the stars...

" Good news everyone."

For some reason a pair of hands pushed Trenna. She ended up in a line of five people not including her. There was a human with orange looking hair and a red jacket but also blue pants, a purple or violet hair looking mutant woman ( because aliens don't look human and have one eye) wearing a white shirt with no sleeves and black pants, a robot made of a once rare metal the colour silver and his visor had human looking eyeballs but his feet looked like half melons also silver and he had an antenna, an Asian young woman wearing a pink sweater whose hair was black but looked close to the next human, a Jamacian man wearing a green work coat who unfortunately was weighing over two hundred pounds with small glasses and his hair was long and fuzzy, and after looking at the fifth person a lobster-man with blue eyes and a lab coat showed up.

So even after saying "good news" the professor talked about delivering something to none other than her own planet.

" Your actually sending all of us to that planet?" The purple haired one with one eye asked. " The space there is like driving through fog and jelly."

" Exactly. When my ship gets trapped in that fog I can watch you move slowly and finally get to redecorate the thing I always wanted to be changed."

Trenna didn't know how she did it but everyone she was once crowded and hidden behind was racing to the ship. What she didn't understand was how the professor didn't even know she was a stranger inside his deliver building. Now the only thing Trenna could think about was whether she should stay with the professor or go with his crew.

Before she could make her decision she felt a light tap on the top of her shoulder. One of the crew whispered in her right ear, " We need you to take us to your planet.

" What?! Absolutely not! Whoever you are you have no right to take me back to that awful place!"

Trenna was about to have a strong protest with the fat one who had rough hair and glasses.

" Forgive me. My name is Hermes Comrade. Although I think you don't belong in here your from the same planet we are travelling to."

" Well, Hermes, there's such a thing as childhood and I didn't like what I had in that planet."

The way Hermes looked at her now was using less of his eyes. He was looking at her with his eyelids so closed it looked like his eyes were turning into knives. Trenna made a snapping gesture with her hands as it got Hermes to look at her normally.

" Move out of the way!" The robot pushed the one called Hermes out of the way. With his robot eyes he inspected Trenna and then rubbed his non-existant chin. " Did you come all the way over here to help the great Bender?"

With one hand extended from her hip she taught the robot what her race could do to 'little' heads after one little smack. She was surprised the head flew off instead of spinning around; even without a head the body spun around like a screw popping out of wood.

" To answer your question...Bender was rude to think I came here to help him."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama

 **I feel like all the stuff in this chapter could be added in the first chapter except the story we finished narwhalpuppy and I turned out to not be long, plus at home someone I live with is yelling the F word about who do they think they are and I thought it was me at the moment.**

Trenna had to think now what should happen after dealing with Bender. Her instincts told her keep out of Benders sight. Her plan to stay out of Bender's sight was finding the right people. There were still more people who could be like him or entirely different from him.

She needed no tricks to get everyone on their to let her onboard. It seemed like they knew nothing about what she was doing.

She talked to the Asian woman first. " This is my mission too so you better invite me onboard."

* * *

While Trenna worked whatever her conversations with strangers were like there was a planet she was born in trying to understand the man who claimed he came from a thousand and two hundred years in the past. The beings in this planet still had cryogenic freezers in the town but since he was human who claims to know nothing about where he is or how he got here he raised a lot of questions.

" No, I swear it wasn't a magical instrument that brought me here or a dimension portal," the man said.

Every time this man spoke the citizens either gave him ten seconds before he started speaking again or rubbed that mustache on his face. They only had two or three things they can do to bring this man to Earth where he could be with his own kind.

" Can you read my handwriting?" The man asked the alien in front of him.

The aliens didn't know what handwriting had to do with taking him home but they started reading it.

" Y...E...When you read this I will hand it to you myself future citizen of Kansas. Your probably thinking this is a request to apply to future citizenship in Kansas. If you send me there you might as well claw out my breathing apparatus with any mechanical claw you hold. What I want is to know species have gotten more intelligent and Kansas isn't a place where I care how smart they've grown. So I take a step and manage to see the future as the road to being dead on the day I should have perished long ago. My name is Darren."

" Darren. I heard some weird names but yours really takes the cake."

Darren of course had to ask the strange question what kind of cake. After that the aliens had nothing better to do for a man who clearly woke up on the wrong planet but put him on a ship.

" I may not know how the future but science fiction does some explaining for you see I can tell I'm too far from my planet and I don't even know if it's round or square. No man has made a machine to fly in space." Darren was stating what he knew.

" We would love to continue understanding your old primitive world but Planet Express crew is here."

Darren didn't know what that was but seeing their spaceship reminded him of a ridiculous Sherlock Holmes novel. Back in his time Sherlock Holmes was the only fiction people could compare things to. The first to leave looked like one who could never get a job in any street. His hair was too colourful and no one trusts a man who looks like he's been eating. Next to get off the ship was a thing believed to be science fiction and unreal, a robot. He could bend his weird legs like they were rope.

If only things like him worked with people back when Darren was a student. After that thing there was just people are people who Darren felt he could never get along with. Crazy fast walked a woman with only one eye and man more lobster looking than a person. That was all of them. Except out came another alien with looks that almost made Darren's heart stop.

" It's her." That wasn't Darren but one of the aliens.

As Darren tried to pay attention to it he noticed an alien with a long nose, three eyes, and spring sprong ears. This alien's attention was on the pink beauty that stepped out of the spaceship.

" If it pleases you lady I have something to say." Said Darren.

Trenna and Darren would have a discussion together no doubt about it.

" Your a stranger. What words can you possibly give me?"

" I see you as a virtuous being."

" My mother always said keep your eyes wide open to be prepared."

A good moment for Darren to continue speaking and accept she was a good alien. A good for nothing future gave him the talent to speak to new beings.

" The best thing to eat is things that grow out of your garden. Believe it or not we scientists pray for rain because vegetables are the tastiest things we can eat." Farnsworth said.

" You humans and your rambling on about food, air, and technology. I believe Farnsworth and you can be brothers from how identical you both talk."

Darren was a little upset to hear her talking about scientists and the way they talk. He didn't know scientist's lingo. What he did understand was when a woman spoke in an upset way there was nothing better than a picture of his heart.

Suddenly Darren was greeted by the one eyed female as she grasped the alien's hand. Darren could see the alien grew with someone who almost looked like an alien. Maybe he could try to understand everyone of those crews lingo with her help.

* * *

Out of all the people he could pick to teach him why did he pick the boring fat one to go first. It wasn't the alien lobster he was talking about. Darren of course tried asking another alien first for advice but listening to his stupidity made his brain almost explode.

Then there was his butting in when everyone else tried to teach him.

" Do you know what nail polish is?" Amy asked.

" Nope. What is nail-"

" Zoidberg is here to help!"

The sound of this alien was enough to make any man scream. Zoidberg this and Zoidberg that. It was too bad Darren never resorted to violence except being too passionate with his lips. Darren remembered that cane he carries around but puts down sometimes. He could threaten Zoidberg with it.

" Hello strange man who carries a cane he doesn't need." Zoidberg leaned a little to close to Darren. " Zoidberg can help get rid of that chain."

" You gluttonous tub of sea food I will never eat." Darren pinched Zoidberg.

" I have to say Right-O, I will beat you with that cane if you try to eat it. And get over yourself, you may be different but you should act like Victorian era."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama

 **Third chapter and it's the one I'm happiest to post because I got to read a nice review and gmail messages of people favoriting this story. Thank you narwhalpuppy for the collaboration we have and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

Zoidberg never lived in the Victorian era so all he could do was act like he was in control of good behavior. He never has much choice when he is being repressed. But now Darren went back to Hermies.

" The last thing you do is call him a dumb crab. He's a glutton for bad insults, just be sure to get him interested in something and then stomp on his face that he's interested in trash."

" That doesn't sound like it is berating him enough, sir."

" How about instead of crab you use words like barnacle or crustacean. There are lots of words to say lobster and every other word is an insult."

Darren listened to these words and after much consideration he realized the only word he could remember was lobster.

" My name is Zoidberg and it is nice to meet you." This talking crab was trying to talk to Darren.

Darren couldn't think of a way to talk to Zoidberg so he slapped him.

" My name is Darren. It would be a pleasure to learn what your species are, just not who you are."

Darren made Zoidberg so sad he poked his lab coat while weeping over how no one likes him.

Meanwhile, Trenna was having a conversation with a normal looking household pet who was really an alien. And while the conversation was going on a little alien with three eyes was bonding with Trenna. It was Nibbler standing near Trenna's legs instead of Leela's.

" This thing is so cute. Do you think I can get a pet like Nibbler?"

" Not really? Professor Farnsworth gave us a mission to rescue rare animals and this was one of the few and possibly only since the rest were stranded on floating chunks of blown up planet. It's poo's are heavy, it eats like an elephant, and it needs a lot of attention."

" Can I just, you know, keep Nibbler around me for just a little while longer?"

" Okay. After your done playing we can go to a planet."

Leela didn't tell her the planet had mostly hybrid animals.

" Trenna, can you come out and help us with this Darren man?"

" Darren? That's the name of the man you have been keeping, Darren?"

" I'm glad to hear you need my help because I don't know a lot of Darren's."

Meanwhile Fry and Bender touched something that ended up hurting them. It was a cross breed animal from a planet Trianna would soon visit, an alien hybrid animal of a porcupine and a badger. This little thing seemed to think humans were its enemy.

" Fry, get your ass over here so we can fly away and deliver somewhere else."

The animal was interested in a human who hated this human. The only way to be a part of this was know the good side of every human crew member except the orange haired one. Before the crew knew it the animal approached them showing it was the animal they should play with.

" Aww. Look at you," said Leela.

Leela was smart enough on how to handle a new alien trying to be nice. Trenna and Darren were behind Leela. The animal caught their attention and wanted to show them how cute it could be.

" Hey, animals, bite my shiny metal ass...I'm sending you on the next pimpmobile outta here, bay-beh!"

But Bender was met with a kind reaction to him even though he was a mean spirited robot. Although he had the strange idea to be nice to the animal and then be mean.

" I'm big and your small. I can fly through space and you can't."

Bender did a little boogie when he hopped to the Express ship. He did back handsprings to get into the ship. The animal started making noises that brought animals to the ship. All the animals boarded and were on their way to loving homes. Professor Farnsworth came up with the idea to send the animals through transporter tubes. Maybe later his genius would allow him to invent a teleportation tube.

Right now though it was time for their two new friends to leave. They weren't going to New New York but wanted to go into a different part of America.

" If it's alright with you...Trenna right? Anyways, I think we should go work at a intergalactic delivery service in a town I believe is named Colorado."

They go to one in Denver. The crew wishes them the best of luck. Trenna and Darren agree to visit them again during the Holidays. Trenna wasn't sure but she at least wanted to be like the Planet Express crew. They kept talking more showing that Darren wants to be the delivery boy while Trenna is going to be the spaceship captain at the place they're going to work. It was a place in Denver called Moving Mountains.

But skip ahead of the space travel and the atmosphere of animals not liking Fry and they arrived.

The Planet Express Crew drop off Darren and Trenna at the Moving Mountains delivery service. Zoidberg cries at them about how much he will miss them and not forget the good time they had.

" I will miss you two so terribly much," Zoidberg cried. " Don't forget the good times we've had together."

They assure Zoidberg that they will meet again someday. " We hated some of the things about you but you show us you can be a good alien Doctor. We will meet you again."

They all say their final goodbyes to Trenna and Darren. Everyone on the Planet Express crew said their goodbyes. As they watched Trenna and Darren depart, Fry said, " Have a feeling we'll be seeing them again."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama

 **Fourth chapter and am I glad I got to post it today. I'm very busy these days so it's hard to just find time to get on my computer and post chapters like I want. Thank you though you readers who read the three chapters before this one.**

* * *

They all reflect on the time they had together. They only knew each other in one planet but it was a good planet experience. Farnsworth announces their next mission.

" Good news everyone," Farnsworth spoke up. " You'll be moving a white top on the planet Brinfbar."

" We'll we be delivering white beefy tees?" Bender asked.

" No," Farnsworth said. " You're all going to move a dome building."

The Planet Express crew went to the dome that Farnsworth wanted them to go to. The dome building was a sports arena. Brinfbar was playing a sports game against Mars University.

To land Bender and Leela used hooks to attach it to the ship.

" That's good. Set it down easy," said Hermes Comrade.

When they finally leveled the arena, Zoidberg is guiding it with nightsticks he didn't own.

Hooray. Zoidberg gets to help ou-"

Zoidberg stepped the wrong way and was about to be crushed by the building.

" At least we won't be hearing from him anymore," Bender said. Bender now went down to the stadium yelling " place your bets!" to everyone.

Fry was then reminded of when he had to Claw Plaque Zoidberg years ago. Fry tries to talk him out of it, Bender lambasted him. Fry was now reminded of the time when he had to claw Plaque Zoidberg years ago.

" I don't think you should be asking them to place bets, Bender," said Fry.

" Sounds like someone needs a shake in Bender's boiler."

Bender throws Fry out into the stadium. Then the earth team wants Fry to lead them into victory by making him become a male cheerleader. Bender knew the only way to have fun with Fry was getting him into the stadium. Then the Earth team egg Fry on to cheer for them.

He literally threw Fry out of the ship but he was saved by the Earth team who knew how crazy events work. The Earth team demands that Fry cheer them onto victory. Fry didn't know any good cheers, so he remembers some of those moves Darren did on Zoidberg

" Cheer on the team! Cheer are team into victory!" The Earth team demanded of Fry.

Fry didn't know any good cheers, so he remembers some of those moves Darren did on Zoidberg.

Fry starts cheering, "Fe Fi Fo Fum! Hit that rival team on the bum." Then he made a fist and started pounding like a hammer. Fry also started chanting, cheerio! And righto!

Then the audience for the Earth team joins in making the fans for the alien team mad. The audience for the Earth team and alien cause a riot and Fri is in between. Fry gets trampled on, and everyone intervenes.

" We have to save Fry before that angry audience trample him!" Leela shouted.

" Too late," said Bender. " Think Fry just became a roadkill pizza!"

This looked like a fight for Leela and Bender. Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg wanted to help.

" Stay here or we are going to crash!" Bender and Leela yelled.

" Once again, Frys in a pickle," Amy said.

" Will it ever end with him?" says Zoidberg.

Everyone attempted to help save Fry.

Fry was injured from the riot. Bender first beat people up not because he had too but he wanted to before calling an ambulance to help Fry.

" Thank me later buddy-bud."

Then two men came in white suits and said, " Hut hut hut hut hut hut hut" as they carted Fry away.

They decided to leave the game to stand by Fry. They were at a hospital in Denver and much to their surprise, they meet Trenna and Darren.

" Fancy meeting you two here."

They talk to them about what happened with Fry. The doctors say Fry has to stay in the hospital for a while.

" Fry's in here because we messed up at the stadium game today," Bender said.

" Take us to his hospital room. We would like to show our support for him," Darren said.

It wasn't long until they see Fry in a bed with a cast on his arm and leg. Fry was moaning in pain when he told Trenna and Darren his ordeal. Then asked if they were going to join Planet Express for good. Trenna and Darren decided to walk in when hearing Fry moan in pain.

" Hi Fry," Trenna said.

" Did you guys come back to join us?" asked Fry.

" Don't you know? We don't plan to come back to Planet Express ever," Trenna said. " We are only here for physicals."

Fry looks disappointed as he remembers the fun he had with them. " Did anyone tell you how I was forced to be a cheerleader?"

They wanted to hear more of Fry's cheerleader story and were astounded that Fry would let himself be forced to do that.

" Next time people tell you to do something tell them either kindly or unkindly you won't," Darren said to Fry.

The doctors arrived just to tell Fry he will be in the hospital for awhile. Fry took their word the doctors say Fry has to stay for two weeks. The Planet Express crew Trenna and Darren left because visiting hours were over.

" I guess we'll see you tomorrow during visiting hours," Darren said.

They say their goodbyes to Darren and Trenna as they go back to New New York.

" Thank you for visiting the hospital," Fry said.

They return to Planet Express while Trenna and Darren go to their new job after getting their physicals.

It felt like a job that wouldn't get boring. They go back to New New York and feel bad they had to leave Fry.

" He's fine. His friend will bring him beer and he won't be sober enough to feel pain," Trenna assured Dareen.

" Can we agree to look after him during his hospital stay?" Dareen asked.

The Planet Express crew gave them permission. They also say they well call them for updates. Darren was happy to have this permission.

They go back to New New York to await their next mission.

" Delivering packages for a living," Dareen didn't know if he would like that.

Darren then thinks, "if Planet Express can do it, so can me and Trenna."

Trenna realized what he was thinking. Trenna and Darren go to their new job at the delivery service in Denver, while the Planet Express Crew go back to home. The moment they entered they met their first employee they would be working with. There's people lined up looking to work at Planet Express.

Would they be able to get a job here? They interview people who were lined up to come to work.

" Yeah this is pretty much just my first job I'm trying."

Then they found the perfect one. They found it by pure luck.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama

 **This is the second chapter I posted today and I am glad because at the Trading Card Game tournament I went to today I haven't won a single game. If you feel like rooting for me to beat them next time I will be glad to learn about that.**

* * *

" Welcome to our Planet Express. My name is Goose."

"Hello Goose" said the Professor, " you'll make a valuable member of our team. Go with Bender and Leela for your first delivery adventure."

Goose did a little twirl of victory. Goose tells them he wants to endorse their company for The Harlem Globetrotters.

" Harlem Globetrotters? Why?"

Goose explains if he goes on a mission with Leela and Bender, whatever money he makes for his team goes to Planet Express.

" That sounds fine."

Goose goes on his first adventure. It sounded like fun. They can go to that planet Leela and Bender went to in Law and Oracle. Goose wouldn't go to that planet. Bender tells him if he doesn't go to the planet he will throw a sandwich at him. Goose wondered if he was getting him right.

Leela tells him ,"If you want to endorse us, do the mission."

Goose felt that made sense. So Goose goes ahead with the mission. Leela was happy he could see things her way. Leela and Bender ordered Goose to deliver the package. Goose would of course deliver it.

Goose delivers the package that had lots of valuables in it.

But delivering the package felt like a little girl saying she didn't want it. The girl gives the package to her family. Then they go back to Planet Express, where Goose does a commercial for the company.

" You ever wonder who delivers your mail? Or how long it takes to get to your house? Wonder no more as Planet Express is here to help you."

Goose can also say Planet Express is for the American working man, because that's who they care about! Then Darren and Trenna call them for an update on Fry.

" Well Fry is able to walk again."

But he won't be home for another week. That was sad news. So they decided to have Goose still be Fry's replacement. Where he will continue to do missions with Leela and Bender and do commercials.

He felt surprisingly okay with it. Goose is actually enjoying his time at Planet Express. They were fun people. Goose wished he could've stayed longer but he knew he couldn't. He said his goodbye to the crew. Little did he know there was news of a meteor.

Farnsworth says, "would you like to join us for one last mission?" Goose gladly accepts. Believing this could be a one bold move to make himself be a hero!

" I'm glad to have you work for me again."

Goose goes into the Planet Express Ship with Bender and Leela. And Goose eliminates the meteor that was headed to Earth. Goose was declared a hero and Linda and Morbo reported him on the news.

" Good job. That meteorite won't be crashing into earth."

Goose gets a medal they go their separate ways. Goodbye for now Goose they said to him. Goose goes back to the Globetrotters. They had a spinning basketball with his name on it.

Thanks to the endorsements, Planet Express became a growing company. Their success called for a party. But they longed for Fry to be there. Poor ol Fry. Leela called Trenna and Darren to call the hospital in Denver. Trenna answered it.

Trenna said Fry should be home in two days. So Farnsworth gave everyone two days off before Fry comes back.

" I'm going to the strip club. Woo!" Bender cheered.

Bender also celebrates Fry's comeback by getting drunk and partying. He drinks a lot of beer even if he achieved nothing. Three days later Fry comes back. He waved to his friends whom were happy to have him back.

" What up everyone! I'm back in business!" Exclaimed Fry.

And Fry hoped he could stay for a long time. They all welcomed Fry back and he says his experience in the hospital was terrible because he was away from his friends.

" Want me to give you a makeover?" Any asked.

Fry gladly accepted. He could use something for his nails. The Planet Express Crew took him to that Bubbling Geezer spa. It was the only spa that eliminated people's age. But they were there to make Fry feel better.

Good friends to Fry. Fry enjoyed his time at the spa. He personally related to the fat men who go to the spa. After his time at the spa, Fry was back in action.

He had his red jacket on and his white shirt that almost told people " I Like Donuts."

The shirt also had a pink doughnut on it. It was a yummy looking shirt. They tell Fry of the time Goose replaced him.

" Wow. That's interesting."

They show Fry the commercial he did.

" Hello all you people. My name is Goose. Tired of inefficient delivery companies? Then you should try Planet Express! Where getting your delivery is a (jumps into the air and makes a basket) slam dunk! VO: paid for by the Harlem Globetrotters but this ad does not express the opinions of Planet Express. You results with Planet Express may vary.

It was just as big as an average commercial. Fry was astounded by the commercial and feels bad that they had fun with a sports player without him. He was alive years before sports changed so much. But he wasn't shocked that sports players do anything to stay in the public eye. It was that way in his timeline and it was that way in the future.

Farnsworth has a mission for them!

" Good news everyone. Your going to be delivering boxes with eyes."

" Eyes? You mean eyes from humans? Cool!" Exclaimed Bender!

" What alien's need those eyes?" Fry asked.

" The aliens on that planet have no eyes." Stated the professor.

Leela knew what troubles having eye problems could be. She can relate. So Leela decides to give some advice to the residents. She of course didn't blast off to their planet yet.

Leela inspected the eyes and Bender says, " still looking for a double set of eyes, eh?"

Leela gave him her deadliest evil eye. They all board the ship to go forth on the mission.

At the meantime Trenna and Darren were in a different location. They were heading to a moon that belongs to the planet Planet Express was handing too. They didn't know Trenna and Darren were going to be back in their lives again. For now they could only focus on their mission and the crewmates already aboard.

Trenna and Darren also had a delivery crew with them. They were lucky they found this crew. Their names were Lt. Murkey, Captain Murkey's cousin. (mentioned on the episode The Sting) Nella, Sally the three eared girl's long lost older sister, and Jetty, Scruffy's apprentices' brother.

Were they the best crew in the world? The answer was Trenna and Darren could do worse. Trenna and Darren hired them because they seemed to be the best. Especially Nella and Jetty. Nella, Jetty, and Murkey were a little different from the Planet Express crew.

Different some would wonder just from looking at them. Fry, Leela and Bender reached their destination first. Leela was ordering them now on how to move their delivery. Fry and Bender along with Leela proceed with the delivery.

It seemed that Fry despite only recently getting out of the hospital was doing the lifting. Bender was making him do that to toughen him up, but Fry could barely lift it.

" Bender...help."

Bender tells Fry to solder it out then Fry drops the box and pukes. Leela felt really sorry for Fry now. Fry was on the ground as Trenna and Darren's crew pass by thinking Planet Express is pathetic. Trenna and Darren themselves remembered Fry from New New York. They couldn't just leave him lying on the ground so they helped him get back on his feet.

" Good to see you again, guys." Boasted Leela.

Trenna and Darren looked delighted to see her too. Darren says their crew is better as Bender carries Fry back into the ship.

" I'm captain of the greatest delivery service you can ask for."

" Oh, really? Think you're better than us now that you have your own company?" Said Bender.

" From what we heard from you robot you don't really care about other people."

" Damn proud of that!" Said Bender.

" Some people wished robots could be more compassionate about people. Ignorant designers made the dumb robot." Said Trenna.

" I was made in Mexico!" Boasted Bender.

" Mexico? How many other countries became advanced with technology?" Darren said aloud.

" Lets see, Japan, China, India, America, and the list goes on." said Bender. " And be careful what you say about my fellow Mexicans!" Warned Bender.

They were warned. Trenna and Darren got the message. And they knew in their hearts Bender was kind of messed up. They go to their destinations where they do the deliveries. It felt like they were walking towards a birthday party. Indeed it sounded like one. The boxes however didn't have anything found at a birthday.

It was a different kind of party. One the crew wouldn't be a part of. Trenna and Darren were invited but the Planet Express Crew wasn't.

" We'll save you some cake," Trenna said.

" We will throw it in your face," said Bender.

" Someday keep that robot under control," Trenna said.

" Don't know if we can do that." Said Fry.

Trenna smacked her hand against her face.

" What? You just let that robot control and walk all over you?" Darren shouted.

" We let him cut Fry's throat with a glass shard," Leela said.

" Bloody mess I tell ya!" said Fry.

Darren didn't want to think about the long and hard recovery Fry went through. And yet they felt bad for Planet Express for having a maniacal robot working for them. Time went by and it was just Trenna and Darren's crew making final deliverance measures.

As was Planet Express.

Trenna wondered why a crew asked to leave stayed. They stay so they can be rebellious and defiant or get those pay checks. Trenna felt delivery was changing just from nothing she does finishing this delivery.

Darren and Trenna finish their mission first. Will friends become bitter rivals? That was for the Planet Express to figure out alone because they left in lightspeed. Leela tries to catch up to them to talk to them about why they're acting so competitive.

" We are sorry Leela," Darren said. " We didn't mean to be, but that robot of yours brought out bile in our hearts that wanted to hurt him."

" Way to go Bender! You made us lose Darren's and Trenna's respect!" said Fry.

" Sure, blame the robot anytime someone turns against you," responded Bender.

Bender of course did do something badder than he cared to admit but he had a way of both feeling sad and making them try to fix that.

" Hope you're proud of yourself," said Leela.

" You all know ol Bender like me. When have I never been proud of myself?"

" You're full of yourself!" said Fry.

Fry said something everyone else knew. They go back to Planet Express feeling ashamed. The only ones who weren't ashamed were the ones who barely fly with them on their missions. Trenna and Darren have fun at the party but Planet Express had no reason to celebrate.

Fry was the optimistic one and even he couldn't find a way. Leela and Bender wonder if they're ever going to be friends with Trenna and Darren again.

Meanwhile Trenna was wondering something to herself. Will they remain friends with Planet Express? None of her other crewmates except Darren cared and Darren was too busy trying not to be persuaded by the pretty girls of his crew trying to stuff him. Trenna warns him that Darren is supposed to be dating her. Darren insists he has a right to look at other girls too.

She puffed her cheeks out very angry. Darren kept reminding her that she was the only girl for him. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed the back nape of her alien body.

Then she was convinced. Convinced who he truly was in love with. He loved her and she loved him. Let's not be like Fry and Leela said Trenna. Yes, I recall how doubtful they were of each other said Darren.

That was a promise they would remind each other to keep. And that they do. They laugh about Fry getting rejected by Leela. She was kind of blind to reject him though.

Back to the Planet Express Crew, they were heading back to Professor Farnsworth.

" Welcome back everyone." Said Farnsworth.

" Hi Professor," said Fry to his really great nephew.

" Got another mission for us or do we get to go home?" asked Bender.

Professor Farnsworth sent them all home. Trenna and Darren were headed back to Denver. Fry and Bender hit the robot strip club to celebrate. Fry of course didn't know when the robots were suppose to be erotic. Bender told Fry that it's not a human strip club. None of the robots were even paying attention to Fry.

Fry wanted to go to a human strip club, and Bender says they will later. When Bender says later for anything he usually just doesn't do anything. As much of a good friend Bender is, he's never been reliable.

Much later,

Leela was reading to kids at the Orphanarium, Hermes was going home to his wife and son. Amy was on a date with Kiff where they were on a stagecoach going around Central Park.

They were a trio of busy people.

Trenna and Darren went about their lives in Denver. They were walking holding each others hands. They gazed into each others eyes and kissed in the sunset.

 **A/N** : **Here's some self-criticism on my part. First this story didn't take twenty years to think of like a great director I know, just I asked a friend if we could work on this fanfiction and that author said yes. There were parts I enjoyed writing but felt some parts weren't flushed out enough. If you like my story you earned a place on my friend list if not that's okay. This story probably won't even be discovered a lot since it isn't anything spectacular in my eyes.**

 **Like all my stories there will be more soon and let's all write stories one day at a time.**


End file.
